Tomato Frienships
by Ani Hanki DaZe
Summary: It started with a tomato shop. That's how he got cured. That's how he started to speak again. You cured me...


_**Tomato Friendships**_

**A Hetalia One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the mention of a HeadCannon**

_**A/N: **_** Ciao! This is my secong Hetalia fic! Now this is my OTP, Spamano!~ *Spamano and Switzy fangirl* So, I'm going to be posting in other fandoms more often, hope you read them! Enjoy!~**

**Warning: This is Spamano. I swear, nothing is complete without Spamano. Mentioned: GerIta, USUK, FranceXJeanne, PruCan. Some genderbending. **

**Summary: It started with a tomato shop. That's how he got cured. That's how he started to speak again. **_**You cured me…**_

* * *

In a white Italian-made mansion with red and gold accent, together with a beautiful garden, lie two brothers. The younger brother hazelnut hair and bright hazelnut eyes. He has a distinctive right curl on his hair and an angelic smile plastered, seemingly permanently. His name is Feliciano Veneziano Vargas. The older brother had deep, chocolate hair and a distinctive left curl. His eyes are empty. No one has seen the original color, except his family, which are dead besides his brother. He is crippled, temporary blind, and hasn't spoken a word since he was seven. _His name is Lovino Romano Vargas._

* * *

Two Italian brothers were walking around the street market. They were looking for pasta ingredients. One was smiling and one was in a wheel chair, a shadow on his face. The smiling boy would ask rolled the other, asking if he wanted something. The other would shake or nod his head, but never speak. There was a new tomato shop opened, the smiling boy decided to go. He knew how much his brother loved tomatoes.

"Hola! Welcome to Tomato Heaven! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo at your service! The lively Spanish teen exclaimed to the two Italian brothers. "You two are my first customers! Half-off for you guys!" He was bright and sunny. A smile similar to the younger brother.

"Grazie, Antonio! My name is Feliciano Veneziano Vargas. This is my fratello Lovino Romano Vargas." Lovino nodded as he was acknowledged.

"Bueno! So for your tomatoes, how much? Half-off!"

"Grazie again, Antonio! My fratello here loves them! Hmn…I'm making pasta tonight so…fifteen to twenty of your best tomatoes!"

"Ah! I love tomatoes to!" Antonio smiled at Lovino as he was getting some tomatoes. "What's wrong with your brother?" Antonio whispered at last.

"Oh…He's crippled and temporary blind…" Feliciano looked down at his brother…

Lovino on the other hand, had a perfect developed sense of hearing. He was sick of sympathy. He was sick of frightening people. He was sick that he wasn't treated normally. Now this overly-happy Spaniard was taking pity. He wanted to say something so bad. He kept his mouth shut though.

_"Mommy is that…?"_

_ "Yes darling, it's him, it's not good to point."_

_ "Oh dear god, its Lovino…"_

_ "Let's go Margarett!"_

Half of the people were gone because of fear. Half stayed in pity. Lovino hated it. They scared were scared of him because some thought he was cursed (which was just dumb in his mind) and/or they think he was the one who killed his family. He wanted to yell at them for being, well something.

"Ah…" Antonio voiced came back, bringing Lovino back from his world. "Here you go, three dollars!"

"Grazie, Antonio! Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Sure!"

"Bye, Antonio!

Lovino didn't want the Spaniard over. His eyes flickered for a moment.

* * *

That night, Feliciano made a big bowl of pasta. Lovino stayed in his room writing something with his computer. Before he was blind, he memorized the keyboard, thanks to his annoying computer teacher.

_ I hate it. All the damn attention. How do I freaking survive? I hate the pity and the fear. I didn't murder anyone. _

Then he began to write on his keyboard. His therapist decided to make him write down all of his day's happenings. Lovino wrote about Antonio. He might or might have not put some *many* swears in his writing.

_Ding! Dong!_

Antonio. "Fratello! Antonio is here!" Lovino heard his brother then the door opened. He heard some voices then his brother coming up the stairs to fetch him. They had dinner. Lovino's eyes again flickered.

Day after day, Antonio would start coming more and more often until it was every day. Even Feliciano started to call him _Fratello Toni _or _Big Brother Toni_. Lovino didn't say anything as usual. But his eyes started to flicker.

* * *

One day, Feliciano had to go out with his girlfriend, Heike Beilschmidt, so Lovino was all alone in the house. He was in the garden, drinking some tea. He was relaxing, enjoying the noise-free house. Then the barge of the door interrupted his peaceful afternoon.

"Feli! Lovi! I'm here!~ I brought some friends with me!"

_ Damn. It's _ Italian thought. He decided to ignore him, wondering if he would just leave him alone. It was bad enough that Feliciano gave _him_ the key.

But our Spaniard would not prevail! He was persistent. He placed down his bag of tomatoes, told his friends to wait for a moment. He looked at every room (even the bathrooms!). He finally looked at one of the windows. He smiled. He was looking behind the Italian, so he confused him for another.

"Feli! I was looking for you! You couldn't hear me? I'll be there with some of _mi amigos!_" Meanwhile, Lovino wasn't having a good time. The Spaniard first found him, then he confused him for his _–oh, so precious-_ younger brother. He dropped his cup on the table.

"Feli! What's wrong? Why aren't you answering me? Are you sick?" Antonio came from behind, concerned –_about his so damn precious younger brother-. _Lovino turned around, his face being so expressive. It was obvious he was glaring at the Spainiard.

"_Oh, dios! Lo Siento _Lovino! I thought you were your brother!" Antonio said, sounding sorry. Lovino then heard some gasps. _Their probably just his friends, _Lovino thought. Then he heard some whispering. _I guess they hate me. _

"Anyway, Lovi, this is Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt!" _Beilschmidt… _Lovino glared at the direction of Antonio's voice.

"_B-Bounjour…"_

_ "K-Kaīls"_

_ Bastards. _

Lovino pointed his finger to their direction.

"Me?" Antonio. Lovino shook his head no.

"Francis?" Frenchy. Lovino shook his head no.

"Gilbert?" Potato. Lovino shook his head yes.

Lovino heard footsteps. He felt someone close. "Yes?" Lovino took a pad of paper and a pencil from his wheelchair carrier.

_You related to Heike Beilschmidt?_

"Y-yeah…"

_Dating Feliciano Vargas?_

"Yeah…Wait! Vargas! You must be his brother!"

Lovino wanted so much to roll his eyes. _I hate you both. But I hate your potato sister more. _

"H-Hey! No one can hate the awesome me!"

For Gilbert, this was an insult. For Francis, this was terrifying scene. For Antonio, he was amazed. He has never seen Lovino using any time of communication besides his hands. And minimal usage as well. He was amazed. He wanted Lovino to communicate more. He wanted to know more about his personality. He wanted him to regain sight.

Lovino's eyes flickered once more.

* * *

The next day, Feliciano had to go to work at an Italian Café. Lovino was once again alone.

"Feli!~"

_Ugh…_

This time, Lovino rolled himself to the door.

"Lovi!~ Feli isn't here? Oh, that's too bad! Lovi, I have some tomatoes for you today! The ones yesterday fell…"

_Tomatoes…_

Lovino rolled himself to Antonio, making Antonio confused. He felt around for a moment until Lovino found the bag of tomatoes. He grabbed the bag and started to the garden.

"L-Lovi! Where are you going! Wait for me!" Lovino ignored the calls, but let the Spaniard follow.

They ate. They ate the tomatoes in peace. That is, until a certain someone broke it.

"What's your favorite color?" With no energy to argue and in a good mood, Lovino took a tomato and pointed to it.

"Red?"

He nodded.

"Me to! It's the color of passion! It's the color of tomatoes! It's the color of the sunset! It's a very nice color!" Happy that Lovino didn't argue with him, Antonio was also in a good mood.

"What's your favorite season?"

Lovino pointed to the sky.

"Summer?"

He nodded.

"Me to! It's the time when tomatoes grow!" He was getting happier each second that Lovino communicated to him.

"Favorite holiday?"

"The day that the Kingdom of Italy was found"

He nodded.

"When's your birthday?"

"March 17? Woah! That's the same day of the founding of the Kingdom of Italy!"

They kept on talking like that. Every day since Feliciano got a job. After a week of only Antonio talking, Lovino finally started to write on his pad of paper. Antonio was so happy that he squished the poor Italian into a bone-crushing hug. Which got him a paper full of curses.

* * *

After a month, Antonio could finally say he _knew _Lovino Romano Vargas. He swore. He was mean. But deep inside, he was nice and caring. What was that word that the Hungarian word used…? _Tsun…Tundra! No…Tsun…Tsun… Tsundere!_

He smiled as he opened the door to the Italian Mansion. Feliciano was home this time. T's been a long time since Antonio seen him.

"Feli! _Oh, dios! _How long has it been?" Antonio then hugged the younger Italian.

"_Fratello_ Toni! You're here! I'm having a small party for my one month anniversary of my job!"

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah, this is my girlfriend-"

"What? You have a girlfriend?"

"Y-yeah… Didn't my _fratello_ write it down? I looked at his sketch pad just to make sure he doesn't curse too much…"

"I didn't notice!" Antonio rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, so anyway this is my girlfriend, Heike Beilschmidt. This is her brother Gilbert Beilschmidt and his friend Francis Bonnefoy." Feliciano pointed.

"_Mi amigos! _Franny and Gil!"

"Ve~ You guys know each other?"

After some conversations and knowing new people, Antonio drank some juice in the garden. He met Francis' girlfriend, Jeanne and his sister, Angelique. Jeanne lives with Francis while Angelique spends most of her time in Seychelles. Then he met Gilbert's boyfriend, Mat…Mathias Jones-Williams? Well something like that… Then he met Gilbert's boyfriend Alferd F. Jones-Williams. Then he met Alfred's boyfriend, Arthur. He recognized him from when they were young! They always played _BattleShip_, then when he would lose he would say 'Oh no! My Armada!' He met a few other people…

He heard the rolling of a chair, so he turned. "Lovi! How are you?" He hugged the Italian. "I totally forgot about you because of the party!" Lovino looked like he was giving some sort of glare then shook it off. I mean, who would want second-best?

He offered Lovino the grape juice, which he took. He preferred wine, but he wouldn't want people knowing that he and his brother drank wine as they were under-aged.

After another conversation, Antonio asked the dreaded question.

"Lovino, why do you avoid people?"

For the first time in eight years, someone heard Lovino Romano Vargas' voice. Antonio looked behind him to see who had spoken. No-one. He looked at Lovino. His eyes had color. He looked at Antonio determinately. His eyes were amber. Deep amber. With a mix of green, hazelnut, and gold. His eyes…finally had life.

"_Tomato Bastard."_

His voice was a bit cracked, since it's been a while since he spoke. But it was the most beautiful sound Antonio's ears heard. Like a singer. Not like Justin Bieber, but a real dedicated singer without anything needed to make it better.

"Lo…Lovino? Did you just talk?"

Lovino looked at the dark sky, smiling at the view he hasn't seen for eight long years. "Yes, yes I did, you bastard."

For just a while, Antonio wanted to keep this gift for himself, for just a little bit. "I keep myself away from people because their either scared or pitiful. The night my parents died, my brother was out with this kid named Aleksander… I was in the kitchen with them, cooking some fancy pasta. Then the fire went crazy. It burned, but I was the only survivor. My dad was the mayor here. My mom was loved by everyone. Then people blame me. Some people pity me. I hate that. It makes me feel weak. That's why I avoid people… A-A…An…"

Antonio was shocked. He just revealed some of his darkest secrets to him. He's hearing his voice. Staring at his eyes. He just told his life story.

"An…Whatever…"

"What were you going to say? Come on… I want to hear more of your voice…"

"An…Ant…Antonio….Fernandez…Car…Carriedo."

He said his name. Lovino Romano Vargas said his name. He said his name.

He cured Lovino Romano Vargas. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo cured Lovino Romano Vargas.

"_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo…You cured me."_

* * *

After two months, no one was scared or hated Lovino Romano Vargas. After three years, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo asked Lovino Romano Vargas out. After five years, people found out Lovino Romano Vargas' real personality, he gave up making borders and decided to work in charity like he always wanted. After seven years, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo asked Lovino Romano Vargas' hand in marriage. After ten years, they got married in Spain and had their honeymoon at Rome. After twelve years they adopted two children, Jose Felipe Vargas-Carriedo and Chiara Garcia Vargas-Carriedo. After sixty years, they had their fifty year marriage anniversary. After seventy years, Lovino Romano Vargas died of heart failure. After ninety years, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo died peacefully in his sleep.

* * *

These are the graves of two people who lived a wonderful life together, because of tomatoes.

_Here lies the grave of _

_A man who went through many, but lived happy_

_R.I.P _

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

"_I cured you"_

* * *

_Here beholds the grave of _

_A man who was cherished by many_

_R.I.P_

_Lovino Romano Vargas-Carriedo_

"_You cured me"_

* * *

**Bounjour: Hello **_**French**_

**Kaīls: Hello **_**Prussian**_

_**Heike: Fem!Germany**_

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!~ **


End file.
